


You Are The Reason

by LoveFiercely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 3x10 spoilers, Alec being a good boyfriend, Alec dancing, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mortal Magnus, Sad Magnus, Set after 3x10, Soft Malec, alec cooking, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFiercely/pseuds/LoveFiercely
Summary: Set after 3x10.Magnus no longer has his powers. So, Alec completely healed is trying to do everything he can to cheer him up. This starts with cooking a meal and ends with Alec dancing. Yeah, he isn't sure how it happened either. He really loves Magnus Bane.





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be a Malec dance scene coming up in 3B. So, I had this idea and posted it on Twitter. Todd liked it. I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head so I had to write it. I hope you enjoy.

The stars were in the sky glistening in the sea of shadows above. The moon directly in the centre of the night’s sky. It was beautiful. Alec adored this view and understood why Magnus had chosen to live in this loft. The chaotic life of New York City buzzed underneath them, oblivious to the heartache of a former warlock. Alec Lightwood, however, was completely aware. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything else. Magnus was like a shell of his former self without his magic and it broke Alec’s heart. He had been the reason for this. Magnus would never have gone to his father and made the ridiculous deal if he hadn’t been so determined to find Jace. It was his fault. He had destroyed the very essence of his boyfriend, of the love of his life.

Ever since his hand had healed, thanks to an iratze rune and Catarina, Alec had a new mission. He was determined to make Magnus smile, to the lift the weight of sadness from him. He had to something until he accomplished what he really needed to do. Alec had made a silent vow that he was going to get Magnus’ magic back. He didn’t know how or where he would have to go to get it, but he would restore Magnus’ magic. Even, if it meant his own death.

For the last few weeks, Alec had been doing everything he could to make Magnus smile. It hadn’t worked. He had taken him to play pool at the Hunter’s Moon, had Magnus plan a party, he even suggested that Magnus could dress him, in anything, but Magnus had declined. Alec hadn’t gotten anywhere. Magnus was broken. A part of him missing because he decided to save Jace instead.

Tonight, Alec had tried to recreate the dinner that Magnus had made appear in the Institute once. He had planned all week for it. He had practised the recipe several times in the Institute’s kitchen, made everyone try the food each time and give their opinion. He had sent Izzy to go get the candles, rose petals and the white linen tablecloth. He then made Clary and Jace distract Magnus for two hours whilst he cooked the meal and set the table.

Alec had moved around the sofas and the other antique furniture, placing the table in the centre. He had an ice bucket with Magnus’ favourite Champagne in, the candles were lit and the cutlery was set. The rose petals were scattered around the table and onto the balcony. The table looked out to the tantalising night and the soaring skyscrapers of the city. It was an enchanting sight. The fresh smell of the cooked meal was drifting through the loft smothering Alec’s sense of smell. He only prayed that it tasted as good as it smelled. Magnus no longer had his magic to fix Alec’s cooking. Sighing, Alec took one last glance at the table. It was already.

All he needed was Magnus to make the image complete.

* * *

Dinner had been a disaster!

The food was overcooked. Magnus hardly touched it but kept whispering thank you as he tried to stomach one bite. If it had been any other time Alec would have laughed at Magnus. However, this wasn’t another time. It was now. And, right now, Magnus looked so devastatingly sad that even Alec couldn’t muster a smile. Magnus’ hair was flat, messy on the top of his head. His skin was glowing, clean and no make-up shimmered on his face. His nails weren’t a vivid colour but boringly normal. Alec couldn’t even remember the last time Magnus had painted his fingernails. The worst was Magnus’ eyes. Usually, in the darkness of his eyes, there was a glimmer of light. A light that seemed to hint at the blazing cat eyes that lurked beneath. Now, they were empty. Lifeless.

Alec wanted to reach across the table and hold his lover’s hand but he didn’t. He was terrified that if he touched Magnus that the man would fall apart under his fingertips. Alec sighed, it had all been his fault. He had done this to Magnus. Once, secretly, he had even wished that Magnus was mortal. By the angel, he would give anything to take that wish back. He wanted Magnus back. He wanted his fun, witty, gorgeous boyfriend. He didn’t recognise the person in front of him anymore. However, Alec Lightwood wasn’t giving up on Magnus Bane. Not now. Not ever.

“How about I make us some drinks?” Alec suggested, standing up from the table.

Magnus simply nodded.

“I’ll meet you on the balcony.” Alec gave a weak smile.

Magnus nodded again. He stood up and walked outside to the balcony, sitting on the black couch. Alec watched him go. He didn’t even walk the same. Magnus’ confidence had been stripped away along with his powers.

Alec walked over to the bar, quickly making two gin martinis. He grabbed the nearest cocktail glasses and filled them with alcohol. Maybe, he added slightly more gin than he should have but he needed a bit of liquid courage for what he was about to do next. He swallowed. He had a plan. Kind of. He took a sip of his drink. Then another. Another. And another. Heart racing in his chest. The drink was gone. He made himself another one and took another small sip.

He made his way to the balcony. Hands shaking slightly. Catarina had once told him that Magnus used to love dancing. It was something about letting himself go to the music and having fun with it. Alec had never seen Magnus dance because Alec, himself, didn’t dance. Not even a little bit. Yet, he was about to see if he could get Magnus dancing again. Alec took another sip. Yep, this was going to be another disaster. He had no rhythm and his body was too tall for it to move to the music.

“There you go,” Alec smiled. “Gin martini.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” He took the drink from Alec’s hand, taking a long sip. Gin always helped. Always.

“Maybe,” Alec said, picking up his phone and opening the music. “We could listen to some music…”

Magnus raised his eyebrows quizzically and sipped his drink.

Alec scrolled through the list of songs. His phone was already connected to Magnus’ speaker. It was something Magnus had done a while ago when they first started dating, setting up Alec’s phone to the speaker but he had never used it. Until tonight. Alec could feel Magnus’ stare on his back as he waited to see what was happening. The Shadowhunter clicked play. He had been searching for this particular song. It was one of Magnus’ favourites. He had a brief fleeting history with the singer. Queen’s _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ blasted through the speakers. Alec down the rest of his drink until the glass was gleaming.

Alec moved in front of Magnus’ and started swaying to the music. He could feel his cheeks heating. Magnus watched him intently. Alec continued to sway his hips, tapping his feet on the floor. Magnus took a long slow drink, eyes never leaving Alec. Alec’s chest felt tight. He couldn’t breathe. Whenever Magnus looked at him like that, he forgot that he had to breathe.

“Dance with me.” Alec said breathless, holding out his hand.

Magnus eyed Alec carefully.

“Come on, dance with me.” Alec smiled.

Magnus down the rest of his drink, the corners of his lips twitching. He stood up and grabbed Alec’s hand, his movement slow and sluggish. Alec continued to sway his hips out of sync to the music, laughing at how poor his movements were. So much for being graceful.

“You’re a bad dancer,” Magnus said, laughing. “Really bad, Alexander.”

Alec could only laugh harder. The sound of Magnus laughing was worth every inch of embarrassment.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and twirled him. Magnus took the lead of the dancing, spinning Alec and pulling him close. He placed his hand on Alec’s waist and they danced together. Their legs kicking out to the beat and they clapped along to the beat. Magnus started miming the lyrics in Alec’s ear. The two of them laughing like teenagers and Magnus trying to make Alec’s clumsy movements better. Alec’s heart was burning with love. He hadn’t seen Magnus this happy in such a long time. He had done it. Alec had made Magnus smile.

The music came to an end. Alec landed in Magnus’ arms after one final twirl, both panting and laughing. It was delightful. Alec couldn’t remember the last time that he had done something so carefree and silly. It was exhilarating.

The next song played. It was much slower than the previous, a soft piano played behind a soulful voice. Alec blushed. He had heard this song once when Simon had been getting his playlist ready in the Hunter’s Moon. It had been just after him and Magnus had broken up. He couldn’t get the song out of his head for days until he finally succumbed and listened to it again. It had been on repeat.

_There goes my heart beating_

_'Cause you are the reason_

_I'm losing my sleep_

_Please come back now_

Alec expected Magnus to leave, to sit back down on the couch and ponder. He didn’t. Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s waist, pulling him so there was no gap between them anymore. Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’, only briefly aware that they were slowly swaying on the spot. Magnus’ eyes were glistening with the tears.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, tears in his own eyes. This had been his fault. He had broken Magnus. “I am so sorry. This- This is all my fault. I never wanted you to lose your magic. I know that it is who you are, who you’ve always been. I am so sorry that you sacrificed it for me, for Jace…I…”

“Alexander…” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. Alec felt the hot tears from Magnus’ face on his skin, they burned. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, the fear that he was about to lose Magnus forever was paralysing.

_There goes my mind racing_

_And you are the reason_

_That I'm still breathing_

_I'm hopeless now._

“Alexander Lightwood.” The corner of Magnus’ lips twitched up into a soft smile and he placed a hand on the younger one’s cheek. “Alec. I love you. It’s not your fault. I made the deal entirely for selfish reasons. It wasn’t to save Jace. I was terrified of losing him because it meant I would lose you too. Losing you would be unbearable. How many times do I have to tell you that I can’t lose you? Not even a part of you, Alec. I love you and I would happily go to Edom again, sacrifice my powers if meant I could be with you. I would do it all again. For you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say. What could you say to the person who loved you so much they would sacrifice everything for you?  Alec would do it for the ones he loved but its seemed unfathomable for someone to want to do it for him. Alec stared at Magnus, closing his eyes at the touch of his lover’s hand. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Magnus that he was grateful for everything that he had done but the words wouldn’t come. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Magnus Bane. It didn’t matter that Magnus didn’t have his powers anymore because he was Magnus Bane, and he would always be magical. Always.

“I’ll get through this because I have you.” Magnus whispered.

The music was building behind them but they were lost in each other, still softly swaying to the forgotten song. Alec wanted to tell Magnus he loved him but the words still seemed stuck on his tongue. He was completely overwhelmed. His body flustered, his heart beating frantically, and eyes filling up with tears of gratitude, love and loss for Magnus’s powers. It was beautiful; the two of them dancing on the balcony, holding each other. The shadowhunter pressed his lips to Magnus’ and kissed him with a desperate urgency. He might be at a loss for words but he could show Magnus that he loved him. He would show Magnus that he loved him.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_'Cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

Alec knew that he and Magnus had a rough intense journey ahead of them. Magnus’ adjustment to mortality was already taking its toll and they had only begun to scratch the surface. There would be more problems, more questions to come but right now, underneath the stars, he didn’t care. All Alec wanted was to stay holding Magnus forever. They would get through this. They always did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
> Callum Scott- You Are The Reason
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you for taking the time to read. Please kind with the comments because posting these stories make me nervous, haha.   
> Thank you so much. Follow me on Twitter @FiercelyMalec


End file.
